It is well known that sheet materials, such as drywall, i.e., plasterboard, Gyproc®, etc., is commonly used in the construction of houses, buildings, and the like. Measuring and cutting, i.e., scoring, the drywall can be a tedious and time-consuming task. The scoring process begins with a user measuring the length and width of the area where the drywall is to be placed using a measuring device, such as a ruler or tape measure. Thereafter, the user provides reference marks on the drywall corresponding to the dimensions of the measured area. In some instances, a straight edge is placed on the drywall and lined up in accordance with the reference marks.
A sheet rock knife, utility knife, etc., is used to cut along the straight edge through a first layer of the drywall, preferably without cutting completely through the drywall. In some instances, the user simultaneously holds a first end of the tape measure flush against a pencil and/or utility knife in one hand, and a second end of the tape measure having the reel portion in the alternate hand, such that the tape measure extends across the drywall. The user then slides both hands down the drywall so that the pencil and/or utility knife will score a line that is parallel to the edge of the drywall. This often leads to inaccurate results and is unsafe for the user wielding the utility knife. The drywall is turned over and a portion of the drywall is bent at an approximate ninety degree angle. Such configuration allows the user to cut through the backside of the drywall, along the bend, to remove the fractured portion of the drywall that is to be discarded by the user.
Devices that improve upon the basic scoring of drywall are well-known. For example, at least one known device utilizes a utility knife permanently coupled to a tape measure. Such configuration does not allow the user to employ the tape measure independent of the utility knife. Another known device utilizes a utility knife that must be secured to the tape measure through nuts, bolts, or other fastening mechanisms. Following use, the utility knife must be unfastened from the tape measure. Such configuration is time consuming and may result in the risk of a user losing the various components required for assembly.
An additional known device utilizes a cutter attached to an end of a tape measure. Such configuration leaves the blade of the cutter exposed, which is hazardous for the user. As an added problem, the method of locking the blade requires tedious maneuvering when the user desires to remove or change the blade. Yet another known device utilizes a T-shape ruler that is bulky and inconvenient to carry and manipulate during the scoring of the drywall.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.